Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}94-82.8\\\\ &=94.0-82.8\\\\ &=940\text{ tenths} - 828\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=112\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=11.2 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $9$ ${4}$ $.$ ${0}$ $8$ $2$ $.$ ${8}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${9}$ $\overset{3}{\cancel{{4}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{{0}}}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${8}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $1$ $.$ $2$ $11.2 = 94 - 82.8$